The Ravenwatch
The Ravenwatch is a military organisation garrisoned within Darkpine Hall, a small hold Beyond the Wall. Originally created by deserting rangers, builders and stewards of The Night's Watch, the men and women within the Ravenwatch now find themselves doubting the missive of their fathers. The Ravenswatch was originally founded to chase back the Red Raven, a wildling chieftain and the brother of Raymun Redbeard. The current Ravenwatch are the offspring of the deserting Night's Watch and The Sealstone Tribe. Commander Godric Blackwood wed the Chieftess of the tribe and allowed all those former Crows to take a wife once more. A New Watch Begins The honour of the Night's Watch had been called into question with their late arrival at Long Lake, and there was undoubtedly dissent in the ranks. Many officers and knights in the Watch felt that they had been let down by Jack Musgood's poor leadership and moved for further action against the Wildlings. The First Ranger, Godric Blackwood, began to arrange more and more decisive rangings, becoming known for his discontent with Musgood's rule. Godric established various watchpoints Beyond the Wall, small waystations where a ranging party could restock their supplies. His most prominent was Darkpine Hall, an abandoned Wildling settlement (the clan had all but been eradicated in the Battle of Long Lake). As Godric and Musgood argued, the First Ranger seemed to be spending more and more time at Darkpine Hall. Only Godric's inner circle of rangers were permitted to stop there, and within time it became clear what was occuring - Godric and his men were restoring the wooden fort for resettlement. Eventually, Godric met with Musgood at Castle Black, and told him that he and his men planned to secede from the Night's Watch and live out their lives at Darkpine, where they could better hunt the Red Raven. Musgood did not take lightly to the news, drawing his sword in the Lord-Commander's Tower, declaring Blackwood and his men traitors. Blackwood was the better swordsman, it seemed, for he slew the Lord-Commander in the privacy of his own quarters. The First Ranger managed to slip away unmolested, as did his men, and 'Sleepy' Jack Musgood's body was not discovered until the dawn. Godric fled to reunite with his rangers, and they fortified themselves back at Darkpine whilst Castle Black descended into madness. The men of the Night's Watch were now down nearly fifty rangers; all of whom had cast aside their vows and fled. Many of the Watch called for blood, though some now questioned their own vows. Lothar Bracken, Musgood's personal steward and confidant, assumed acting command of the Watch and was later voted Lord-Commander. His presence stabilised the Night's Watch, though they were soon shaken by the announcement that the Sealstone Tribe had joined with the Ravenwatch. Godric Blackwood, in his time as a ranger, had fallen in love with Val Crowbones, the leader of her tribe. They barely spoke about the circumstances of their meeting, but their two companies joined. It was an uneasy time for the settlers, though within months many of the defectors had taken wives from Val's people. They grew to trust each other, forming an uncomfortable merger of the conflicting cultures. The Ravenwatch grew over the years due to both population growth but also defections from the Night's Watch. Builders, stewards, men of use to them. Even Septon Nolan of the Shadow Tower Sept joined their number. Beset On All Sides The early years were some of the hardest. Darkpine Hall was a strong settlement, but in the lands beyond the Wall there was little that even the most ingenious rangers could do to lead a comfortable life. The War of Birds and Bears The Ice Fever of 267 AC Recent Events Timeline * 227AC - Founded by Godric Blackwood and Val Crowbones * 230AC - A sept is constructed out of the pinewood that scatters their territory. * 235AC - A small dock is built about a fifteen minute walk from the fort. This is later put to the torch by Lord-Commander Bracken of the Night's Watch, but rebuilt within weeks. * 238AC - Their number hits a peak of 800 total population. * 245AC - Chief Raggar Thornaxe and the Bearstone tribe declare war on the Ravenwatch. * 246AC - Godric Blackwood leads a joint-force of four-hundred knights and wildlings to sack Thornaxe's cave, slaughtering the tribe in the process. * 267AC - A fever rips through the settlement, killing many, rendering the 70-year-old Godric bedridden. * 270AC - Arstan Blackwood takes up the role of First in his father's absence. * 273AC - Darkpine Hall is raided by a united assortment of wildlings, the Sept burns to the ground but the Ravenwatch repulse the invaders. * 277AC - Wildling attacks have intensified since the raid, but the Ravenwatch perseveres. A new Sept, sturdier and better positioned within the settlement, is completed. Structure The Ravenwatch are led by a council of elders, as was the custom of the Sealstones, but will usually defer to the decision of the 'First', who also acts as spokesperson and representative of the settlement. Godric Blackwood, former First Ranger of the Night's Watch, held that title until 270, where it passed to his son, Arstan Blackwood. Within Darkpine, most households follow a merger between a wildling and Westerosi lifestyle; the young are taught to follow the Seven, but also many wildling tales and survival techniques. At the age of six-and-ten, the children (of both genders) are given the option to chose their duties; guard, fisher, hunter, builder, priest. All are usually trained somewhat in basic weapon skills, and boys that show real talent will be anointed knights in the Sept. Notable Members and Council First * Godric Blackwood (227 - 270 AC) * Arstan Blackwood (270 - Present) Seer * Val Crowbones (227 - 2XX AC) * ??? Keeper * ??? Thane * Steffon Hasty (230 - 267 AC) * Jasper Coldwater (267 - 273 AC) * Qyle Coldwater (273 - Present) Septon * Septon Nolan (230 - 267 AC) * Septon Tybolt (267 - 273 AC) * Knight-Septon Arthur (273 - Present) Members * Category:Ravenwatch Category:The Night's Watch Category:Beyond-The-Wall Category:Organisations